


New Discovery

by LandWill



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandWill/pseuds/LandWill
Summary: Liara it still new to the crew of the Normandy, but thanks to Shepard, Liara is shown a whole new whole. A reluctant Liara will soon start to experiment and find out what it means to be an Exhibitionist.





	New Discovery

Liara has only been aboard the Normandy for a couple of weeks now and she has already learnt so much about the other races and the galaxy. The thing she found most confronting were humans. She knew very little of them before coming onto the Normandy and only saw them in passing. Now she was surrounded by them daily and has somewhat talk to them thanks to Shepard, who is another subject of interest for Liara. But while she is interested in learning more about them, she is still somewhat reserved and feels much more comfortable staying in her room reading various reports about the human race.

After going through her notes of the “Reapers” again, reading the same line over and over, she finished up and gets ready to have a shower to relax. She soon leaves her room and makes her way towards the shower, but suddenly she feels nervous, hoping that no one else is currently using them. Even though some people might be comfortable shower with others, Liara is still embarrassed to show off any amount of skin.

Liara soon arrives outside the showers, only to hear two human female voices inside. Shepard’s voice easily stands out and the other sounds like Ashley Williams, a human that Liara feels the most uncomfortable with. Liara tries to have showers by herself without any other crew, so the Commander and Ashley being in the shower complicates the situation. But Shepard has push Liara to talk and be more open with the crew. Not wanting to disappoint Shepard, Liara nervously makes her way into the shower room and is greeted with the sight of Shepard and Ashley both naked, washing and talking under the showers. Seeing them did cause Liara to second guess herself, but she stayed strong and continued further into the room. The sound of the door opening and footsteps caused Shepard and Ashley to stop talking and look towards Liara. Shepard couldn’t help but look surprised to see Liara. “Oh, hello Liara. It’s surprising to see you here. Is something wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong Shepard. I… I’m just here to wash myself before I head to bed.”

“Ok, well that’s good. It’s just odd to see you here. You usually try and have a shower by yourself.”

“What, other people knew that! By the goddess”, Liara thought that no one noticed that, she was embarrassed to think that the whole crew possibility knew. “I am trying to know the crew more thanks to your suggestion Shepard. I don’t feel productive within the crew if I am just in my room the whole time. This is my first step” Liara confessed.

“That’s good to hear Liara. Please join us.” Liara soon started to slowly remove her clothes, feeling the eyes of the Commander and Ashley moving all around her body. Once she was fully naked, she turned around hoping to not see the others looking at her. To Liara’s surprise, both Shepard and Ashley had their backs to Liara and were continuing their conversation. Liara was soon getting used to being naked around the others, until Shepard involved Liara into the conversation. “This might be rude of me Liara, but I thought that Asari’s were happy to show off? You just seem different from what I thought.”

“Not all Asari’s are the same Commander. It is true that most would be comfortable in this situation, but I have always been different. I have never been truly comfortable acting like others would want me too..”

“Well that is a shame Liara. I have seen a few other Asari’s naked before and none of them have a body as good as yours.”

Liara was stunned. She couldn’t believe what Shepard just said to her. Not only have Shepard seen her race naked, but that she has a “sexy” body. A slight purple blush as forming on Liara’s face. “Wh…what Commander?” Liara stuttered out.

“Well you have a sexy body Liara. Slim and curvy in all of the rights places. Before you came aboard, Ashley have the biggest tits on-board. But yours are something else. I know that Ash agrees.”

Liara, who is stilled stunned, turns to look at Ashley who is slightly nodding her head. “Sure their nice, but not the best I’ve seen.” Ashley quietly mutters to herself.

“Um, thank you both for these unexpected compliments. I don’t know how to respond?” Liara questions.

“It’s all good Liara. Everyone deserves something nice said about them. Luckily for you they come quite easily. It’s a shame that you’re not an exhibitionist like other Asari.”

“Pardon me Shepard, but what did you just say? I don’t understand the word “exhibitionist”?

“Oh, ok. Um…well it’s just someone who likes to show off. They like to wear revealing clothes and show off themselves in front of others, either somewhat or fully naked.”

“What? People really do that?” Liara couldn’t believe that people would enjoy that. But she was more confused about her race. “ Wait, Asari’s might like to tease, but I haven’t seen them go that far.”

Ashley, who seem frustrated with something, soon interrupted the conversation. “Well there is a lot of things you don’t know Liara.” Ashley angrily turned off her shower, dried and dressed herself and left the show rooms. Shepard tried to stop Ashley, but she was too late.

“I’m sorry Liara for Ash’s outburst. We’re all under a lot of stress and are quite tired. I think I might hit the sack too. It was good talking to you. Good night.”

“Thank you again Commander. Good night.” Shepard soon dressed herself leaving Liara alone in the shower room with her thoughts. Was her body really as sexy as Shepard described and was this “exhibitionist” thing really real? Liara overcome with the desire to learn more quickly finished her shower and went back to her room to find out more.

She soon arrived to her room and quickly went on the extranet to find out more. She was surprised to not only find out that this really existed, but that there was many others who enjoyed doing this. Videos, photos and even stories of people who have exposed themselves or wishing they could. She couldn’t help but be shocked with what these people were doing. Exposing themselves outdoors, having intercourse in public places and masturbating in public. This was all shocking and confronting for Liara.

Liara noticed it was getting late, so she stopped her research and made her way towards bed. Today was a different day for her learning new and different things, but this exhibitionism culture was different for her. She was interested in learning more.

Liara awoke, still not used to sleeping in a soft bed. She noticed that is was 6 am ship time, 30 minutes before breakfast was going to be served. Liara decided to take a quick shower to freshen up for the day before eating. She exited her room and gave a quick greeting to Dr. Chakwas before making her way towards the shower room. This time in the morning has previously been a good time for a quick shower Liara noted. Either the crew were still asleep or have been awake for a while. As she made her way towards the shower room, she noticed that she could again hear voices, but this time they all sounded male. She couldn’t recognized all the voices, but Kaidan Alenko’s voice was easily noticeable. She quickly thought of moving away, but the experience and research of last night came back to Liara. The confusion, shock and thrill were running through her head. She gave it sometime and decided that this would be a good time to experiment and find out what it felt like.

Liara shakenly opened to door and slowly made her way inside to shower room. The sight of four fit, young human males were greeted in Liara’s sight. While the three other crew members were talking and laughing, Kaidan turned to look and the new guest and was shocked to see Liara.

“Oh, Liara. Errr…Hi. Sorry, we didn’t know you were waiting. We can be finished up soon so that you can have the showers to yourself.”

Liara always like Kaidan and how accommodating he was. She would have quickly taken his offer, but she already came this far. She couldn’t give up now.

“Hello again Kaidan. Thank you for your offer, but this is a communal shower. I am…happy to shower with you and the other crew.” Every one stopped talking and were stunned with what Liara just said. This shy, nervous archaeologist was going to shower and bare all with them for the first time

“Um, sounds good.” Kaidan said out of surprised. Liara turned her back to the crew and slowly started undressing herself. Once Liara was fully naked, she turned around, shocked to see everyone in the shower looking at her and her body. A purple blush soon spread throughout her body as she moved towards to showers with her head looking down.

The silence was deafening for Liara. Nobody was talking or making a sound. The only thing that could be hear was to water running. Liara decided to take the first step and strike up a conversation.

“I haven't had the chance to meet with the Commander today. Has she announced what we plan to do today?” Liara tried to act innocent under the shower as she would normally. Nobody spoke for a while, they were either looking away from Liara or too busy trying to sneak a look at her. Kaidan eventually spoke up.

“We have heard that there has been some Geth activity around where we currently are.” Kaidan spoke with confidence, seemly not effected by Liara’s situation.

“I pray that we find something soon. I’m still reviewing my notes, but I haven’t found anything that might be of use.”

“I know that we will find something soon. It’s only a matter of time.” Kaidan turned around to look at the other crew members to only see them quickly turn their heads away from Liara. Kaidan sighed and moved to turn his shower off.

“I was good talking to you Liara, but I think we might be finished here.” Kaidan motioned for the other crew to leave as well. The crew looked disappointed and reluctantly turned off their showers as well. The crew dried and dressed themselves slowly, trying to savor the sight of a naked Liara. They soon made their away bidding Liara farewell and leaving her alone. Once the door closed, Liara lost all of her strength and fell onto the floor lightheaded.

Her heart was out-of-control, beating so hard that it might burst out of her chest. Her blue skin was nearly purple due to her embarrassment of exposing herself and the unmistakable feeling of arousal spreading throughout her body. Liara has never felt this strongly before in any situation. Sure Liara has felt arousal throughout her life, but this was on a whole new level. Liara knew that she wanted to find out more, so she slowly got up, finished her shower and got dressed to go back toward her room.

As Liara left the shower room, she hoped that Kaidan and the crew didn’t tell anyone about the shower incident, but thankfully everyone seemed busy. After giving the crew a few quick greetings, she arrived back into her room to find out more.


End file.
